


Unfinished Business

by NightShadowCanDream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadowCanDream/pseuds/NightShadowCanDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what if the Door wouldn´t have opened? What if the everyone leaves...except for Bilbo Baggins. And he goes inside, completely on his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A known truth is that a Door klicks if it is opened-Even if it´s a magical, dwarvenbuild, hidden door. That, Bilbo knows for sure. Even if, at this moment, the dwarves did everything to make that quest even more compicated and frustrating. The simple Problem was, that said door would not open because they couldn´t find it! Even their spymaster could Not find it. Even though Bilbo questioned his choice of instrument. With the light fading with every second, the dwarvs grew more and more desperate. They hit against the massve Stone, hacked at it with their axes and swords. But the Door would not show itself. 

Right at the moment when the sunlight faded and night begun, silence filled the mountainside.  
Thorin turned arount and looked at them. If anyone would have even considered to say something, his look Twisted their tongues and drive a Feeling of disbelief in their hearts. Bilbo knew that he would never forget this look. Never in his entire Lifetime. It was something beyond words. He always knew what to do. Their leader always was the First to carry on, the one to never think about giving up. When Thorin startes to speak his heart broke a little bit more with every little word. "It has to be here... Last light of Durinsday...will shine upon the keyhole... That is what it says." He then turned to his advisor "What do we miss? What do we miss, Balin?"  
The Company got out his way when he stormed to Balin. The white bearded one responsed :" We lost our light. There is no more to be done. We had that one chance. Come on Lads." And with that one after another left the poor Hobbit, standing there.  
When Thorin tried to leave, Bilbo got in his way. "Where do you even think you are going? Huh? Do you even know what... what i gave up for this journey. What you gave up? You can´t give up, now!" he practically screamed at the end of it but Thorin just would not look at him.

"Thorin. Please. Listen to me!" he begged him. They couldnt stop now. Not after everything they had Gene through.  
But with Thorin just looking at the lost sun as he could bring it back if he just glared at if enough, he couldn´t find the right words.  
"Please... Thorin. There must be another way."

The King then looked at him. " There is no other way, Master Baggins. Go home to your Armchair. Your Garden- our Journey is over."  
After he said that, the exiled prince pushed the map and the key to his chest.. With a few steps he was out of Bilbos reach and in a short amount of time, out of his sight.

"After everything We just give up? he all but whispered. The Hobbit stood there silenty for a little way, progressing what happend  
There had to be a way. Bilbo couldn´t believe it. He wouldn´t give up. He joined this stupid adventure and left behind his home.  
He huffed and shuffled to the stonewall, where he believed the door to be. "If you want to give up Thorin Oakenshield. Fine. But I will put an end to this."  
Ge couldn't bear the thought of the company not going home after this long tedious journey and the hope they had.  
Couldn´t bear the disappointet faces of Fili and Kili.  
The Sadness of the whole company. Knowing that he failed. That he, Bilbo Baggins, failed them. Failed his company. Failed his Friends.

So, Bilbo looked up to the wall and tried to work out an idea how to open this blasted door.  
His mind raced, searching for ...well anything that could help him. And then realisation stuck him. Moonlight. At this moment, his luck showed itself, said moonlight made its way on the keyhole and the with the Sound of stones movies and rolling the keyhole appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo let out a scream of joy. He did it! He found the door. Bilbo let out a relieved breath. Now he only had to tell Thorin and the others and they could get in and…  
Oh.  
Oh…  
They were gone. He snapped his Head around to see if they were in earshot. They were not, he could only see Rocks and the sky behind them. He ran to the end of the ledge. Down at the bottom he could spot a figure.  
“Hey! The Door! The Door is open! Can you hear me?!” he screamed at the top of his lungs “Please, come back! I found the door!”  
But his voice was carried away by the harsh wind from the mountain.  
Nobody could hear his pleading.  
He had to decide. Go back and get someone but carry the risk that he could not find the keyhole again, or open the door by himself and get help later followed by the risk of getting eaten alive by a dragon.  
The Hobbit hummed silently… what would Thorin do, what would Thorin do… No what would HE do. Thorin turned away. He was still standing here.  
He made a promise and he would not risk the quest to get help. Maybe it would be hours until he climbed down again and hours more until he would return with someone.  
If they believed him. He earned their trust after many trials and long evenings talking with them. He even formed a strong bond with their leader after saving him from this trice-damned Orc. But would they be willing to be convinced by him after believing their quest failed?   
No, he could not fetch someone. He would have to do this on his own. Bilbo was half Took after all.   
Tooks do reckless and brave things.  
He had to be reckless and brave

Maybe more reckless than anything else. 

He pushed the thoughts away. This was no time to over think his plan.  
Bilbo sucked in a deep breath.After a few moments he released it and pushed the key into the keyhole.   
Now or Never. He turned the key and for a moment nothing happened. Then the whole Mountain seemed to rumble and the poor Hobbit thought, that if the Dragon was not awake already, he would be now.   
On instinct he laid his hand on the stone and pushed as hard as he could.   
Slowly the door opened and a gush of thick air came into his face. While he coughed, he did not notice that the map flying from his hands and sailed down the mountainside, like a leaf falling from a tree.  
Bilbo looked inside and squeezed his eyes, trying to see something. He carefully stepped inside and put his hands on the wall.   
He felt like in the Goblin Tunnels all over again ,like he could hear the wretched creature that inhabited them, breathing behind him, wanting to kill him, smash his skull with a stone like he did with the orc. “Stop it Baggins, it is not here. I´m alone. Everything will be alright… in the end.” He muttered under his breath, pushing his feet forward hoping that he would not hit any hindrances.  
He made his way step after step.  
“Oh, now the dwarves would be a miracle. They had tinders or something else to make fire. Light would be a blessing.” He muttered to himself.  
Sting tight in his hand he made his way down the tunnel. After what felt like an eternity – but not as long as in the goblin tunnels- the air felt warmer and smelled rotten.  
“Oh gracious.” Mumbled the hobbit gripping the ring in his pocket tighter.   
He did not even have a plan, had he? He should have waited. Make Thorin listen. Make anyone listen. But he rather wanted to get eaten. Ha, what a burglar he was. Everyone would tell stories about the Hobbit who was stupid enough to go into an actual dragon hoard alone.  
In all his rambling he did not notice that the tunnel begun to be more alight and he could actual see his hand again.   
Bilbo only noticed that he was at the end of the tunnel when he nearly fell into a large pile of gold.   
He looked up and his breath caught in his throat.  
There was a huge hall filled with gold over gold. Shining like it caught sunlight in it but turned it to be more cold, metallic, robbed from the natural beauty, but with that created a beauty of its own. Like the beauty of blue eyes from a special dwarf.  
He still could not understand the love of the dwarfes for the gold but he admired the treasure none the less.   
Bilbo sniffed. There was no use in marvelling. He had work to do. And maybe, maybe he could see Thorin direct a smile at him again. Just for him. And see his eyes light up. Yes. That would be nice.  
And see his friends smile and cheer and- was that the sound of someone breathing? Or Something?

 

Their Quest was over. There was nothing what could help them now. All these months, hoping, fighting and nearly dying for naught. They did not make it. All hope was lost now; he led them into something they did in vain. Thorin didn´t know if he would ever dare to look them in the eye again.  
They were climbing down the massive stone statue again, with every step he took, he felt heavier. More burdened. It was sickening. Everything he hoped for, everything he wished for was gone now. Thorin would have to face the disappointed looks of his kin soon. Mahal, even when he would die he had to face his father and grandfather.   
His kin in the halls of his forefathers. Stepping in front of them and telling them he could not reclaim his homeland because he could not open a simple hidden door.  
Maybe it did not open because he was not worthy.   
But why should they punish him this hard? He spend years and years helping his people, working harder than most people to bring money home. Feed his nephews when they were so young they could not get money by themselves.   
All because of that blasted dragon that sat on the gold and did Mahal-knows-what with it.  
Maybe it was because of the madness in his family line. He pushed that thought away.  
His grandfather was overwhelmed by it and did not fight it but it was not enough to let Mahal punish them?   
He was not his grandfather. He would not- could not let him be claimed by the gold sickness.  
Thorin let out a deep sigh. What should he do?   
“Laddie, that is not your fault.” Said Balin, who appeared at his side.  
Is it not? He wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut. He did not want advice or someone to make him feel better. He wanted to see his quest fulfilled.  
He wanted to see his home. Let his Nephews see the grand splendour of Erebor. Let his Sister see his home again.  
Home.  
That was, what Master Baggins talked about. Now, he could understand him. The Loneliness, when no-one understood him. The loss of home.  
Oh, how he mistreated him. The brave Halfling who tried so hard to get them through this quest.He should talk to him when they are down. At last give him a reassuring smile.   
The Halfling tried to help him. He could manage a short conversation and maybe the Halfling would sooth him.  
He vouched for him. Back then in Laketown. When they thought they could reclaim Erebor.  
It seemed easier. The weight was upon his shoulders since the wretched dragon came upon them but now it seemed to press him down, suffocate him. Yes, he should talk to Master Baggins.   
He tried to make his way down a little bit faster, just to put his mind away from his thoughts with the mechanical process of climbing safely down.   
Maybe he should jump. He pressed that thought away too.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some insulting in there. If that bothers you be warned. Also i make no money with that fiction and all characters and places belong to Tolkien and to some degree Peter Jacksons Movies.

Okiay, maybe it was a very bad idea to anger a fire breathing dragon. What should have he done ? He had no weapons except for Sting and he doubted that he could use it against Smaug even if he had more experience with it. Neither had he a Bow nore could he use one to kill the dragon- if a normal bow could kill a dragon, what he highly doubted too  
He sighed. He should have stopped after the introducing and before the insulting. Bilbo hoped that he did not make a big mistake.  
\----------------------------------------------------- a day ago -------------------------------------------  
With a deep breathe and a determined look in his eyes he hopped inside the treasure room. He landed with a soft thud and immediatly shushed te gold that moved,reaching inside his pocket he slipped on his- the ring. He should talk to someone about this- he pushed that thought away.   
He had something else to focus on and the ring was only helping in that case. He earned it back then in the gobblin tunnels. There was no need in telling someone about the ring.   
The Halfling sneaked to one of the great pillars and looked behind. From this perspective it was even more breath taking. The hall was enormous. It rested upon huge pillars of stone, which were supposedly just remains of the stone that must have filled the room before the dwarves inhabitated it. Such huge pillars could not just appear out of its own, could they? The thought almost made him chuckle. It was absurd. Being in the nest of a dragon and wanting to chuckle because of his silly thoughts.  
The pillars were covered in the strange rune inscriptions the dwarves seemed to have everywhere. Bilbo ached to know what it meant, as a Hobbit who favoured to learn other language he always was interestd in what the dwarves said when they used their language.  
He sniffed and made his way to the next one. Maybe there was no use in sneaking. Maybe the dragon was already dead? He shook his head. Rather be overly careful and not get eaten.  
A little glittering stone appeared in his eye field. He bent down and inspected it. Grabbing it he mused if that was the famous Arkenstone. It was quite small and white, with a glittering effect all over it. Thorin descriped it as a shining stone which beauty could not be beaten,e xcept for Thorins eyes- Where were his thoughts going? Shining not glittering. Wrong stone.  
Maybe it would be better if the Arkenstone was never found, from what he heard about it the stone caused no good and that would not apruptly chance, that he was sure of.  
With a grimace he threw the glittering stone away. Not the arkenstone but still satisfying.

The impact of the stone caused a little avalanche and he quickly put a finger to his lips and shushed it, as if this would actually stop the hill from moving. Luckily for him it stopped after a few meters and he released his breath. There was no sound. Smaug could actually be still asleep. But if the dragon did not wake up from having an intruder moving gold and examinating jewels, even daring to make noise... could the dragon be dead after all?   
Struck by some stones when he came into the mountain and died because of them ? Could dragons die from having brain damage? Careful he made his way behind the pillar and in the actual middle of the room. It was giantic , he even felt smaller than before. But the question nagged at him- where was the infamous dragon? Sould he not be here on top of the gold, like in the stories of old? Bilbo was no fool. Most of the books could be fiction or dragons changed. Maybe Smaug was around, watching him, waiting for the right moment when Bilbo thought he would be safe. Or he was under all that gold. Wainting to incinerate him.  
"Oh, stop it ,Baggins-"   
"Baggins it is, then." came a mighty voice from under him. Oh no. No no no nonononno. This was bad. Very, very bad. Bilbo froze in shock.   
He tried to recall if it was bad to tell the dragon your birth name.Was something in his books about this. Probably. Probably it was also a bad idea to telll your name.   
"Bag ins end. That is something we say in our hometown." he sputtered.  
"Do you know, you little thief, that I can even hear a mouse breathing?" answered the voice.  
"Oh, I guess you must have heard us farting up there, with your almighty nonexistent ears." Bilbo muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say?" the Dragon demanded to know, raising his voice causing the Hobbit to flinch. Bugger. "I-I said..." he trailed off.  
"I am listening."   
"That you have mighty hearing abilities if you can hear a mouse. I think there is no other who is as skilled as you!" pretending to be endared by him Bilbo made a little bow.   
"Skills in smelling like a mouse fart." he added nearly soundless.  
No response came from under him. Did the Dragon hear him again? He had to do something. And that rather quick. In fact he waas in awe because of Smaug but only because Bilbo nearly forgot his witty remarks that he even managed to spurt out in front of trolls, an ugly , creepy creature, spiders and kings. One king in particular. Even if said one insisted on calling him Halfling. Halfling! That could be a way out of this misery.  
" I should intruduce myself." The halfling managed to say. " My Name is the Half of nothing. Barel rider, the one who drowns his friend and pulls them out unharmed." except for the sudden distaste of certain foods.-" the one who told his death to skin his friends nd thus saved them. The one who came overhill and underhill. Riddle-maker. The one, a creature of darkness tried to ..." he should not say eat. Smaug could come to thew conclusion that he might want to eat him too. "win in a game and because of that gave him something unknowingly and wanted to take knowingly." His life in the exchange of the ring. He got the ring without dying but nevertheless it was not a experience he wanted to relive. 

" But, oh mighty Smaug, i already know your Name. If it is indeed you. Or are you trying to fool me. if you want my other names, Smaug the terrible, than you have to proove that you are, in fact, yourself. I want to see you in all your glory. Please grant me this for I have never seen such legend myself." Bilbo finished hoping he did not cross the line.  
"And why should I do this thing? I can hear you. I can smell you.I have not seen you either. tell me thief, why should i show myself to you if you are not willing to show yourself? Do you think that fair?" Smaug mused aloud.  
"Because I know your name Smaug- I mean if I should reveal myself, it would be only fair if you would show yourself too." Bilbo cursed himself. Why was he not smarter or have more wit? He could use that right now. Bilbo shifted upon the gold. He should not have slipped the ring on. Now he had the disadvantage, Smaug could still declare himself unwillingly to show himself. He could tell Bilbo to tell his names or even his real name and to show himself. He turned around zo face the pillar. Could he climb up if he had to?   
"Why not then. I shall show me. But only if you keep your word and tell me the rest of your rather lovely titles." Smaug chuckled. Immediatly the gold began zo mmove and shake like an earthquake. Bilbo let out a shriek and hopped to the pillar to try and get ahold of his body. It was no use in that. Due to the shaking he fell down and rolled down the hill of gold, all way down to the ground. With coins rippling over him he tried to recollect himself.  
Smaug spoke up again " Ah, there you are,thief."   
Bilbo opened his eyes. He wished he did not. On the top of the gold there was now the giant body of the red Dragon. At some places, where the light did not hit him, he seemed to be pitch black like the darkness itself. Gold and Jewels tripped down on him. Gravity getting ahold of them. The Hobbit found himself unable to move, feeling like a rabbit in front of a giant snake.  
"Well then little rabbit. Go on and tell me your names." Smaug all but purred. The dragon knew perfectly well the effects he had on people.   
Bilbo shook his head. Had he said his thoughts out loud? with another shake he tried to clear his mind. " I am the unexpected luck for a very unlucky fate. The off-runner. The one who was called a bunny by a bear- ar that enough of my names? Oh, Smaug. Greatest of calamaties." he said. His poor legs shivered so much that he could not stand up even if he wished too.  
"Now, Thief, you have indeed lovely names but you still wanted to reveal yourself. Are you not a man of your word? Or are you not a man? For that mistake I apalogize, mylady." the dragon sneered. He knew Bilbo was a man and Bilbo knew that Smaug lied to him. If he wanted to play that game,fine.He was good at games after all.

"Or maybe you are just to old to see me. See, such a long time in darkness can hardly be any good for you. I am perfectly visible. You should be able to see me." said Bilbo with a sweet voice.  
Smaug barked out a laugh that caused Bilbo to fall on his back again. Good that he did not even bother standing up.  
"Do you like insulting me, you mewling quimp?" Smaug shifted on the gold, eyes searching for Bilbo. His eyes locked a few metres öeft from him. "I can sense a power around you. One as evil as I am. You can not even handle it. Give it to me and you can go." he paused " Or do you thinkthatt the dwarves that send you inside, hold any friendship, any loylalty or more important for you mortals- Love for you? Give the ring that holds the power to me and go to your friends. Give it to me and you can live."  
Smaug seemed to hope that he would give it up willingly. But he knew tat the evil would have an effect on Bilbo and waited for Bilbo to get angry enough to make a mistake.  
But The Hobbit was already filled with a dark rage,the ring fueled in him. He pushed Bilbos weak spots. The dwarves. The ring. His ring. His!  
"You old, stupid, son of an orc whore! It is my own will and my own ppower that have send me here. Down to the ugliest waste of a lozard I have ever seen! There are no dwarves up there! You are too arrogant to even see that there is nothing else here beside you and me, talk about your great hearing capabilites. And you better shut your stinking, rotten mouth, you filthy piece of- of- hate, because there is nothing on me that belongs to you! And een if Thorin does not love me you have no right to insult the-" Oh. Oh no. What had he done?   
Smaug smirked. " So you love Oakenshield indeed. But you are alone and crept upon me through some entrance up the mountain. I can smell the dwarves on you. There wretched scent fills my nostrils every time i breathe." Smaug brought his head nearer to Bilbos position, recalling where he heard the Hobbits voice the last time."Oakenshields smell is even stronger on you. What did you do? Let him copulate with you? He may not love you but you certainly would make a good whore. He would not send someone he loved inside. Not even someone who was dear to him? What did he promise you? Gold? To be his consort? They will not give you anything."   
Bilbo had to bite his tongue to get him from saying something about the contract. Now with a clearer head Bilbo noticed what Smaug was doing there. He had to get out before he told something too important. But how?  
Frantinkly he looked for a way out. He had to distract Smaug in order to get himself to safiety. Getting oustide would be impossible. Too far away and Smaug knew that Bilbo came from this side. so he would certainly guard. Even if he was fast enough, he certainly would get caught.

"I came- as I told you before- on my own behalve. The great Oakenshield may not held any love for me but he would not care enough to come back even if he did."  
Bilbo ducked his head and inspected the door on the left side of the room. There was another pillar that he could reach and from that get to the door- if it was open. But it looked like it was. Hopefully it was. He had higher chances of survial trying to get there. Carefully he got up and sneaked to the left, avoiding coins that may have reealed his position.  
Good for him that the dragon decided to speak again, drowning any noises of Bilbo. " I am nearly inclined to let you take something and let it drive oakenshield mad."  
There was a pause. Bilbo dared not to look in the direction of the dragon.   
Smaug spoke up again. "Nearly. Goodbye, thief." and with that he breated fire to where Bilbo was mere seconds ago. Bilbo did not need any more motivation to run away as fast as he could. He barely made it to the door, with Smaugs fire always being right behind him, nearly burning him.  
With a cry he slipped into saftey but did not stop running. He followed the smallest and low-ceilinged path he could see. Smaug could not follow him but a little bit of the fire did. He hoped that the lizard did not find a way to follow and eat him. Or play him to death like cats did with mice.

He should have gone back to laketown with Thorin and the company. Thorin did not love him but at last he respected him. Smaug suprisingly said something that Lord Elrond said too that night in Rivendell amonths ago. It felt like a lifetime. Both of them spoke about Thorin having the tendency to go mad or at last the potencial. Even if Bilbo felt like he had to puke comparing Smaug to Elrond. But if the immortal and wise Elf-Lord and the infamous and dangerous drago said something that sounded so similiar there had to be behind the story, did it not ? But Thorin did not seem to be mad rather he- outch. In all his musing he did not notice the tunnel coming to an end and he tripped over an edge. He got back on his legs and after he assured himself that there was nobody to be seen, he pulled the ring of. 

In an instant colours rushed back and he felt likee he could breathe normally again. He pushed the ring into his pocket and padded it. Safe, for now. Looking around he searched the room for anything useful. A few chairs stood around a table in the middle of the room. At the wall there was a desk and another chair,, that looked more comfortable than the others, but still not as comfy as the chairs back in Hobbington. At the left side were a few shelves qhich were filled with books, which covers were dulled by time and dust. When he squinted he could see exotic looking colours and paintings on them.  
They must have been beautiful before the dragon came. Looking to the right he saw a few old rags that looked perfectly to sleep under. After all the stress he felt the adrenaline leaving his body and tiredness seeping into his bones. Trotting over he deicded to look at the mess he made in the morning. He grabbed the rags and made his way over to the desk. Bilbo shook the rags a few time and looked at them. They were thorn and old but after shaking off the worst dust they were usable. He got on his knees and crawled under the desk, pulled the chair in front of him and cocooned himself in the rags. He was asleep in seconds.


	4. Miscalculation

Anger.Despair.Fear.Despair.Disappointment,Despair. Despair.

Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror should have known better. Should have known better than thinking he could reclaim Erebor with 14 People and a sheer comical amount of luck.

But he did.

He did and he failed miserably. He should have known that this quest was destined to fail.

He walked silently among his companions, no one dared to say a word. Everyone knew it was better to leave him alone, even though they wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it would be alright in the end. But they knew that he would not believe the words, same as they could not believe themselves.

After a while Balin sighed and patted his shoulder."There is still hope, Thorin. Even if you don´t believe it."

And then he walked away. Thorin stopped and watchem them go, as his face showed no emotions of his feelings.

It felt like no time at all had passed, when he could not see them anymore.

He turned around and watched Erebor. The dark mountain was a dark silhouette against the moonlight, almost looking frighting. But not to him. This was his home. The home of his people.

He promised them a home when he set out to his quest. The great kingdom to florish again. He promised them to come home after years of exile and sadness and death and now he failed miserably.

He turned to a rock and sat down.

He could not face his companies right now, could not face his nephews.

Could not face a whole town. Now they could see what kind of kin- prince he was. Exiled and with gret promises he could not keep. At least Bard was satisfied. The man was so set on them not going, he should jump right out of his pants when he would hear the news.

He suddenly felt old. Like all what he had done and seen weighted down on him. Thorin was so lost in thought, that he only noticed that he was heading to the front gates when he nearly tripped over a stone. If he could not go in he could certainly visit the gates once more. He had nothing to lose.  
He walked on what felt like a small eternity, gazing at the mountain imagining oiit before Smaug. The great halls, the froges, the hiding spots for him and his siblings.   
He cracked a smile. He remembered the time when he was about to find a spot to look at the stars at night amnd Dis followed him. He didn´t notice until the very end when she nearly fell down a hidden staircase. At least thats what they told their parents when they found out.  
She actually did fol,low him and he noticed her and tried to shake her off. It wasn´t a good day for him. But she tripped and nearly fell down. He had hold her until she stopped crying and then took her with him to see the stars.  
These were better days. Maybe she would have visited that place with him or her sons. Or the place with Frerin where....  
Suddenly the mountain started rumbling and a flame shot out at the front door . He gasped and saw the head of Smaug emerging.

But wasn´t he dead? The next flame shot through the cold night air and eluminated the sky. Well, he certainly wasn´t dead. But that was his chance . Now he could change what Smaug had done. 

With a sudden lightness in his heart and determination rushing through him he charged to the front door.

(because that´s thorin running into certan death because honor and being there for his people is more important to him than his own life. duh)

It was already to late to get the company. If he would return to get them the dragon could already shut the door again or do something worse. Fly out and burn everything.

This was his to do now. His alone.

 

 

______________________________________________________

 

Bilbo woke up alone.  
And sore.  
Mostly sore. What happened ? He looked up and saw nothing but a faint glow. Where was he? The Dragon! Thorin! The door! Bilbo tried to get up frantically but found himself pinned to the ground. How much time had passed ? With a quick glance he noticed the rags he was cocooned in. He freed himself and shove the stool aside  
He pushed the chair aside and crawled out from under the tabe. He stretched and popped his joints. He first noticed why the room glimmered. There were little jewel embedded in the walls.   
They gave of a blue light that seemed to pulse and let him feel more relaxed than before. Well as relaxed as you can be while standing in a strange Dwarvenkingdom with a dragon inside. What was he supposed to do now ? He had acted on his guts, like a Took wouldand now he stood here with no idea how zo get that dragon away.   
But . Didn´t Thorin mention an Arkenstone? With wich he could claim Erebor as his and get the armies he was denied before? That could actually work! That was a good idea! He could just steal this...jewel? Was it even a jewel. Knowing dwarves it could be a secret weapon called Arkenstone.  
No it was a jewel. Dwarves love weapons but they love Jewels even more. So he just had to steal it and be over for it for once! Pacing up and down inside the room he tried to remember the describtion of the arkenstone.Beautiful. But what was supposed to be beautiful for a dwarf? It´s a difference betwen Hobbits and Dwarves what they see as "beautful". For a Hobbit beautiful would be alive, growing, possibly caring and loving you.  
But Dwarves fancy cold, distant jewels. So, he remembered them saying white and shining like the ... something with glwoing and mountains. He had a conversation with Ori at that point and coul not listen fully. But white and shining would smallen the gems he had tosearch for. He just had to walk past that dragon and start searching in a huge pile of gold. Easy.   
Bilbo turned around and searched for something usable . "Rags, rags, cobwebs, a bottle, a mirror and a letter. Great." he commented. "Maybe I´m going crazy from being alone up here. Talking to myself and thinking about gigting a dragon with this..." he mumbled to himself. "Maybe I could use some of this to my advantage. I could sneak and try to hide."   
He klooked inside the bottle and-  
found some dried rest but nothing beside it. Mostly useless, he took it anyway. He could use it as a dstraction as he did with the spiders. The Hobbit collected the rags and bound them around his hips and shoulders. He felt silly.  
Then Bilbo looked at the little mirror.Ha! Maybe if Smaug would have been like one of the monsters of his fairytales, that he told the children back in the Shire- which were told him by his parents before and their parents before. Going on. Maybe it was actually the fairytale of his mothers Family. The Took Fairytales were always a little more gruesome than of the other familys, even if it was the same story.  
Would the monster appear yand you would watch them in the eye you would die. But however if you would look into a mirror you would be only turn to stone and could berescued. Most likely by a prince or a heroine. His mother often told the story of the heroine while his father told the story of the princess and the prince.

But sadly Smaug was neither a... uh Basili Not even a kiss. Basilisk ! That was the name. Neither would Thorin swoop in grant Bilbo true loves kiss. Not even a kiss. Maybe not even rescue him. Did they even notice he was goneß   
"Stop it, Bilbo" he told himself standing up. He did not even notice sitting down. Weird. he went to the door and glanced around the corner. Nothing there.  
He looked down on himself. A Hobbit dressed in rags and armed with a sword and a bottle. Great.   
But he forgot the letter. Bilboo went back picked up everything rlse except the cobwebs wich were no use and even if, he was done with angering spiders since Mirkwood. Bilbo walked out of the door again and turned left. He hoped that this was the way he came from. He silently wlked down the halls until he could smell the dragon again. For such a large and feared being he stunk awfully.  
Then he allowed himself to stop. Bilbo took a deep breath and counted the things he had. In his head he had an idea forming slowly.   
Checking for the ring he stepped inside the treasure room again. Silently he slipped the ring on and watched the world turn hazy and gray again. Bilbo anxiously looked towards the biggest gold pile. Smaug was there somewhere. Waiting.  
Both of them weren´t that stupid to belive that the other one left for good.  
He sneaked towards a pillar and put the mirror there, handle facing up. He then went to another one a feet away from it and collected a few pieces of gold putting them on it.   
The he looked around and saw a plattform he could use. He had an idea what he could do now.   
Up, up, up he had to go. And up he did go.

When he arrived he was soaking wet and terrified. Bilbo had to climb up on gold piles silently while he heard Smaug twice already. Now he heard something big shifting again. He swallowed hard and got on hisknees. With shaking hands he tied the rags around one of the pillars that held the plattform up and laid the end on the plattform.  
So now his makeshift plan was to get Smaug to shift around enough to see the stone. Now he realized that it probalby would have been better to just find a way outside and secure it so the dwarves could get in. But it was to late now.  
Distractions were the mirror,, a stupid idea really but maybe it could work for such an egocentric being, some jewels he collected and the bottle.   
It was nearly a suicide mission but he still hoped for a good outcome.  
Bilbo got the jewels out, murmured "For Thorin." and let one jewel fall down. He screamed "Smaug!" as loud as he could.  
It did not take long for Smaug to appear.

"Why are you calling me, thief?" he rumbled. "How dare you. To disturb me. Again."   
Smaug shifted his enormous body around and looked toward one side in the room. Bilbo got ready on one side of the pillar. "I have come to take my punishment, Oh Smaug the great." he excalimed.  
Smaug made a sound like giant stones falling against each other in a great hall. Did he just chuckle? "Then, Liar. Where.Are.You? You should not hide... show yourself."   
Bilbo dropped a jewl. "Here." with a swoosh Smaug shot forward and waited there. 

"Where.Thief I can not see you." he said calm. Too calm. Bilbo was already at the other side and threw another jewel out of Smaugs sight. "But don´t you see me, oh great Dragon?" He shouted "I am here."   
Smaug seemed to narrow his eyes but followed the sound. nonetheless. "So tell me where you are. my eyes aren´t as young as they once were." Smaug said   
Bilbo was relieved that Smaug didn´t look in his direction and trailed to another site.   
He dropped another jewel and noticed that he did not have that much left- Suddenly Smaug let out a mighty roar and shot his nose in Bilbos direction, and Bilbo only get away fast enoug because of sheer luck.But he let the jewels fall down and reflected the light that shone upon them. He felt like time was slowing down. Bilbo felt like in his childhood when he watched sunsets through little glass splinters . Warm evenings. Sunsets, thing that the dwarves didn´t enjoy because their home was stolen. Warmth being taken from them. Families separated. Mothers ksses turning to war. And dragon flames- oh gosh was Smaug spitting fire?!

he sprinted towards the rags and could hear Smaug saying "Did you think you could fool me Liar?" . But the proceeded to grab the rags and jump down, nearly discolating his shoulder.  
The flames shot over him. Bilbo hold onto his makeshift robe for dear life, even if he his guts seemed to jump out of his mouth any moment. When he was through the openeing the pillar had he let go and rolled down the gold piles. Giving away his postition.  
Flames shot after him and Bilbo doged only to lose his footing again and fall.  
When he was at the end he stood up and ran.Somehow this wasn´t the end. The dragon flames did not get him and by some accident he found the front gates.  
He even managed to dodge the following dragon and let Smaug destroy what remained of the fron gate, spitting fire and wrecking havoc.  
It was instinct to run outside thoguh he did never imagine running into something warm and hard. He fell to the floor and saw Thorin looking around frantically. "Thorin?"  
"Bilbo?" he seemed confused. Bilbo remembered that he wore the ring and put it off. "Thorin here!". With the world back in colours he could see even more clearly how confused Thorin looked. "Bilbo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha there i am egain. After nearly one year ( i am terrible with keeping up with chapters i know ask my other fic.) here is another chapter.  
> With way to much memorys, planless Bilbo and more  
> All i could think off when he collected his things was Molotov! And loot *cough* the last of us   
> Also i shamelessly copied the Basilisk into the world and thought of Harry Potter.  
> Ahem. As i said I am terrible. There was something else i forgot to mention...Loki??? I guess I made a reference or something like that if i did not im sorry  
> But if you have any suggestions feel free to tell them either in the comments or per message.  
> Also if you have criticsm or encouragement feel free to post it. I live of that like George R R Martin from the tears of his fans-

**Author's Note:**

> So next chapter is up. Again english is not my mother tongue and it is unexpectedly hard for me to write a fanfic in english but no pain no gain, eh?   
> I hope you enjoyed it and i try to be back fast with more. If you have anything to say to me or have any suggestions ( that worked well in my german fanfiction) or ideas please give them to me i am grateful for every critism or compliment


End file.
